


My Monsters Are real

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Violence, but not of a kid, gender neutral reader, reader is taken, tough skellies being soft for their sweeties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: “Call a doctor, say a prayerChoose a god you think is fair'Cause my monsters are real, and they're trained how to kill”--Monsters; ShinedownKidnapping Edge and Slim’s significant other was a bad idea. You tried to tell them that. They didn’t listen.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), SpicyMapleReader, spicymaple
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	My Monsters Are real

**Author's Note:**

> Music is one of my biggest inspirations for fic. A song can spark and idea and I'm hopeless to do anything else until that idea is written. This is one such example. The song is "Monsters" by Shinedown. The song isn't exactly...this, but this is where my brain took me, because there's something so delicious about our boys protecting and avenging their lovers. 
> 
> I don't think that the violence in this warrants an archive warning for explicit violence. If anyone feels that this needs it, please let me know and I am happy to check that box.
> 
> Enjoy!

The room was dark, shadows playing along the dimly lit walls as the three men in the room paced in front of you, gesturing wildly, angrily as they shouted at each other. They blamed each other for their situation, for all the little mistakes they’d made along the way. If the bearded one had just been a little more proactive, if the tall one had been faster in sending the letter, if the redhead had planned better from the beginning, if, if, if.

But the real truth of the matter was that they’d fucked themselves over the moment they chose you.

Their plan had probably been simple enough. They had enough decency to want to leave kids out of it, so they planned to kidnap the partner of the rich monsters on the hill for a ransom. Easy, right? 

Well. No. Not considering who the monsters were. None of them were bound to cave to a little threat, and the men probably would have gotten off easy if they’d taken something with an actual monetary value attached like Slim’s sports car or Edge’s custom motorcycle, both worth millions. 

You had known from the moment you woke up three days ago that you wouldn’t get out of this unscathed, but you would, eventually, get out. Your monsters had made that promise when you’d taken your vows. They couldn’t promise to protect you from any and all harm; that would have been irrational. You were married to some of the most influential monsters this side of the void; there were bound to be a few people who had it out for you.

You shifted a little in the metal folding chair you sat on, wincing as your shoulders cried out in pain. Your wrists were bound behind you, your feet tied to the chair with scratchy rope that had already left a rash on your ankles. You were going to enjoy a nice, long bubble bath when you got home, that was for damn sure. Hopefully one with bookend skeletons gently massaging all your sore spots. 

“The answer’s pretty clear then, isn’t it?” the bearded one shouted at the others, turning to point at you with a dirty finger. “Just fucking kill ‘em. Get it over with. We ain’t gettin’ the money, I can fucking guarantee that, so just cut our fucking losses, cut their throat, and leave their body on their front lawn. Teach them a fucking lesson.”

You really tried not to snort at that. They could never understand the absurdity of that idea.

All three men turned to look at you. The tall one stalked forward, a mean scowl on his face. 

“What’s so funny, bitch?” he sneered. 

You licked your bloodied lips and lifted your chin. You’d already tried to explain to them how badly they’d fucked up, how much better off they’d be if they just released you, but none of them would hear it. They were all so convinced they knew what to expect from your monsters. 

You maintained eye contact as you spoke, one of the first things that had pissed them all off. You were supposed to be a scared, meek little human who would cry in a corner if they so much as looked at you. How wrong they were. Your monsters had taught you better. 

“You can do whatever you want to me, it really doesn’t matter.” Your voice was hoarse, little more than a scratchy whisper after no more than five sips of water each day. “They’ll get revenge for what you do to me. You have to know that. You have to see that it’s going to be so much worse for you if you kill me.”

The tall one lunged forward and slapped you across the face hard enough to send the chair rocking back precariously on two back legs before settling back upright. You felt the warmth of fresh blood as it trickled down your cheek. 

A glint of something off in a dark corner caught your attention, and you only let yourself look that way as you spat out the chunk of lip he’d made you bite off. You didn’t let any emotion show on your face, but inside you were already sighing in relief. That tiny spark of burnt orange was your salvation. The subtler crimson glow in the other corner only meant double safety.

You smiled, never minding the pain in your mouth as you laughed out loud. 

“I think you broke ‘em,” the bearded one said. 

“Me?” you spat, sitting up as straight as you could. “You honestly thought you could break me? You have no fucking idea who my monsters are, that much is painfully obvious. Trust me when I say they’re going to find all the ways to break you, every bone, every spirit, every fucking molecule. You’ll be wishing they’d just have mercy and kill you.”

“You stupid fucking--”

Before he could finish his sentence, the redhead screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. The other two jumped back, horrified to see a glowing rusty bone sticking out from the back of his knee. Still writhing, he began shouting at the others to help him as they started to scramble away.

Oh, but they were so far beyond help. You couldn’t help but laugh again as Edge corralled them all. Slim appeared beside you, worry in his eye lights as he sliced easily through the ropes binding you. 

“are you okay, sweetheart?” he asked, gently cupping your bruised face. His eye lights were so small they were barely visible, his anger so palpable you nearly shrank away from it. But this was Slim and that anger was not for you. 

“I don’t know if ‘okay’ is the word I’d use right now, but I will be. I knew you’d come for me.”

He only nodded as he silently assessed your visible injuries. “‘course we did. ‘m just sorry we took so long.”

You would have waved his concern away if he wasn’t holding both of your hands in his, his fingers trembling as he ever so gently ran a finger over your chipped and cracked fingernails. 

“Slim.” Edge stepped up to the two of you, his features simultaneously softening in his affection for you and yet tensing in his rage at seeing your state more clearly. “Take them to the cellar, please,” he said through gritted teeth. “Let me get them home.”

Slim clenched his jaw, his internal war visible on his face. He so wanted to stay by your side, but the idea of being alone with your captors was all too appealing. 

You smiled as best as you could and gently squeezed his fingers. “Go on, Slim. I’m not in any shape to shortcut right now. Just...leave some for Edge, will you?” You added the last part with a nod of your head toward the three men wrapped in a glowing crimson rope, and if their agonized expressions were anything to go by, you’d say Edge had packed a little too much intent into it.

Slim huffed but nodded. He lifted your hand only half way, leaning down to meet it halfway and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it, careful to avoid the scrapes there. He stood up then and shook himself to loosen up a bit before going to grab two of them by the chins, forcing them to crane their necks too far to look at him. 

“y’all fucked up, you know that?” he asked in a tone far too loose for how angry you knew he was. “but hey, it’s okay. it’s all good. know what my role was underground? i was the one who taught people lessons. they did bad shit, i taught them how to not do that anymore. so i’m thinkin’ maybe i ought to teach y’all some lessons. lesson one, anatomy. how many bones are in the human skeleton? two hundred and six. lesson two, how many bones can i break before you die? now that’s a good question. not sure i know that answer yet. let’s find out.”

As Slim spoke, Edge began tenderly gathering you into his arms. You kept your winces and groans to yourself. He knew you were in pain; he didn’t need to fear that he was making it worse. 

“You need to breathe, Love,” Edge said softly. “Don’t worry about making noises. You can cry out if you need.”

You shook your head stubbornly; you wouldn’t do that to him. 

He only smirked at you and rearranged his hold on you before taking you out to the car. On the way, you looked behind him in time to see Slim disappear with your three captors. 

Ex-captors. It was finally over. 

Edge settled you gently into the passenger seat of Slim’s Bentley, leaning over you to buckle you in before hurrying around to the driver’s seat. 

Once home, Edge carefully carried you inside and set you on the couch. You melted into the familiar comfort of it as Edge went around getting things ready for him and Slim to care for you and your injuries. 

Sitting alone on the couch, the silence of the room seemed to get louder with each beat of your heart. You had survived, as you’d hoped you would. You hadn’t let yourself get scared, not once, because you trusted your monsters to come save you. But now, in the safety of home with your monsters there to comfort you, all that fear finally bubbled to the surface without your permission. 

Your stomach felt hollow and your chest ached with too much pressure. Your chin wobbled as tears gathered in your eyes. Why did you have to be weak? You’d been so strong for so long, why did you have to be weak now when your monsters would see it?

A soft noise caught your attention, and you looked over to see Edge place a tray with some tea down on the coffee table. He hurried to your side, concern on his features as he gently touched your cheek. 

“Love? What hurts the most? What can I do?”

You shook your head. “It’s not pain,” you managed to whimper. Yes, you were in pain, but none of it was causing this sudden rush of so much fear you weren’t sure how to contain it. “Edge...why am I scared?”

Instead of the confusion or unbearable hurt you’d been expecting, his features softened into an understanding you were sure was worse. He pulled you into him as gently as he could and wrapped his arms around you, holding you to him securely. 

“You were so strong, Love, so brave, just as we taught you. You’re safe here, and you know it. You need to let these emotions feel themselves out. You were scared, but you didn’t let yourself experience it. I know, because I know you. It’s okay to let yourself be scared now.”

You nodded into his chest and ignored the sharp sting of scabs scraping against his shirt. 

He held you as you cried, let you weep and wail into him as your body shook from the force of it. Slim appeared at some point, didn’t say a thing, only sat on your other side and wrapped his arms around you and Edge, encasing you in a cocoon of comfort. 

You were going to be okay. Your monsters would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment if you wanna!


End file.
